Drakon
Drakon (ドラコーン Dorakōn), real name Dragul Nol Henrius Govius Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid Os Kartanon (ドラグル・ノル・ヘンリウス・ゴビアス・メヌディアス・パルテヌボノミアス・ドゥミド・オウス・コルタノーン Doraguru Noru Henriusu Gobiasu Menudiasu Parutenubonomiasu Dumido Ōsu Korutanōn), is one of the previous Eight Generals and the current King of Sindria. He used to be a general in the Parthevian Empire. He was the first member of Sinbad's household. Drakon is a member of the Parthevian Dragul family, and he is the son of the Parthevian general Draguliel Pertegomidus Personality Drakon is an incredibly loyal man. In his youth, the thing he values most is his pride. During his time in the Parthevian military, he is described by his subordinates as stricter than most generals.Aos Night 4 page 124 Story Baal Arc Cloaked in darkness, Drakon, currently known as Dragul, sits in the back of a horse-drawn wagon as one of his two subordinates complains about being sent out to such a rural area. The guards note that Dragul is stricter than most other officers. The next time he is seen, it is daylight. He follows his subordinates and stands back as one asks where to find Sinbad. The woman points them in the right direction, and he follows them. As Sinbad is leaving town, he is apprehended by the subordinates and served his draft notice. He refuses to join. The subordinates pin him down and Dragul repeats that Sinbad must join the army. When Sinbad still refuses and the gathering crowd begins to side with him, Dragul reminds him that even his father was sent away to war against his will in the end. If Sinbad does not enlist in three days' time, he will be hunted down. Having won the argument, Dragul and his subordinates retreat. That same day, in the Parthevian palace, Dragul is appointed the commander of the conquest corps. When he is alone, he mutters to himself that his brothers would never have been assigned to such a dangerous mission. From behind, someone approaches, scolding him for speaking openly within the palace walls. It is the Princess Serendine. She scolds him for being so formal with him and requests that she be referred to as Seren. Before they say goodbye, she promises that if Dragul dies, she will never forgive him. Dragul marches forward with renewed confidence, scolding himself for ever doubting that he will pull through. Three days later, Dragul asks his subordinates if all his soldiers are accounted for. One stammers out a yes, explaining that all but one person has arrived. The other notes that it is Sinbad from Tison Village. Dragul instantly remembers him, calling him a rebellious brat. From above, someone repeats the word brat skeptically. It is Sinbad. He shouts that Dragul is the brat, and that he came after all. Dragul turns around, astonished to find Sinbad on the cliff above. Sinbad addresses the soldiers, telling them that he intends to claim the power of the dungeon for himself. Dragul orders his soldiers to race for the tower, determined to catch up with Sinbad, who is already on his way. Dragul and his soldier arrive in the dungeon first. By the time Sinbad arrives, he is standing with his two subordinates, fending off dragons. One of them shouts for the creatures to stay back as the other commands him to protect their commander. A dragon kills the subordinates, ripping them apart. Dragul takes the opportunity to escape. He realizes that he is going to die him as three dragons speed toward him. A rock knocks one of the creatures out of the air. Drakon does not know where it came from. Behind him, Sinbad is on top of a mushroom-rock. He calls out to Dragul, telling him to come this way. They make their way into a hole in the ground to take shelter. Dragul recognizes him and demands to know why he was saved. By his reasoning, because Dragul is a military officer and Sinbad is a famous expatriate, there is no reason for Sinbad to save him. Sinbad says he does not care about reasons, but since he has already saved Dragul, there is no going back. Stuck working together, Dragul introduces himself as "the youngest son of the Dragul family, a clan of Parthevian Generals. Son of the General Draguliel Hendrius Nodomis Pertegomidus. Commander of the Western Military Unity, I am Dragul Nol Henrius Govius, Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid Of Kartanon." Scratching his head, Sinbad says he will just call Dragul "Drakon." However, at that moment, a giant dragon shows up, letting out a powerful roar. Sinbad makes the observation that the only door in the room is guarded by the giant dragon. He says they have no choice but to take the dragon on, believing that the dungeon is testing them. Finally understanding his situation, Dragul offers Sinbad the opportunity to act is his shield. When Sinbad looks at him dumbly, he elaborates that, by his logic, the only way to get past the dragon is if one of them acts as a decoy. He believes his test is about whether he is willing to sacrifice someone else for his goal. He compares it to leaving failed soldiers behind on the battlefield. He believes that Sinbad should be honored to be made his subordinate despite his expatriate status. He offers to provide Sinbad's family a healthy reward for the sacrifice. Sinbad tells him to cut it out. Once again, Drakon takes offense, shouting that a commoner like Sinbad should have been executed when he became an expatriate. Sinbad having refused to become a subordinate to Drakon, he decides to finish the job himself. Drakon struggles to avoid geysers bursting from the ground. Thinking of his reasons for this mission - Parthevia, the Emporer, and Serendine, he promises himself that he will conquer the dungeon. The dragon spots him, and he hesitates. It opens its mouth and fires a lightning beam at him. Drakon dodges, thinking if he can just make it to the door, he will have succeeded. When he reaches the door, he holds out his hand and commands the door to open. Nothing happens, and he pounds on the door, wondering why. He believes he has passed the test. The dragon closes in on him from behind and he remembers the people important to him. The subordinates, the superior who assigned him to the mission, and Serendine. He admits to himself that he does not want to die. The monster opens its mouth, ready to release another attack, but Sinbad slices its face with his scimitar. having saved Drakon's life, he marches over and holds out his head, telling him to get up or he will die. When he finds Drakon in tears, he is shocked. Drakon explains that it no longer matters and requests that Sinbad kill him. He hesitated in front of an enemy and only thought about his own selfish desire to live. He says that he threw away his pride as a Parthevian soldier by thinking he does not want to die. He believes he can never face his family again. Sinbad responds that his words are boring. He tells Drakon that not wanting to die is natural for human beings and that there is nothing disgraceful about it. Drakon's tears dry as he looks at the boy before him in awe. Sinbad is able to predict the timing of the geyser so that, when the creature releases its beam, which bounces back. Realizing that Sinbad is no ordinary man, Dragul demands to know who Sinbad is. Sinbad responds that he is himself, Sinbad the Sailor. Sinbad and Drakon fight their way through an underground tunnel filled with mole-like creatures, bickering along the way. Drakon quickly realizes that Sinbad is amazing. At first, he seemed reckless, but he can calmly analyze any situation and make the right call. Drakon thinks that Sinbad seems to be riding upon the waves of a fate that loves him. By the time they reach the innermost part of the dungeon, they have found they make a good team. Bickering along the way, they find the treasure room. Sinbad summons Baal and asks which of them will become king. Both boys proclaim they will become king at once. Drakon believes Sinbad is interfering as Drakon has official orders. He tells Sinbad to back off. Sinbad shouts that he will not allow any more power to fall into the hands of those who would oppress the citizens. Calling him a fool, Drakon claims he has just implied he is a traitor to Parthevia. Sinbad stops yelling and calmly tells Drakon that even if he calls it treason, Sinbad has already decided that he will change the country and the world with his own power. When Sinbad does not back down, Drakon raises his sword, demanding a duel. Drakon admits that he owes Sinbad his life twice over. However, his duty as a soldier comes first, and Sinbad is a dangerous individual. They fight, Drakon pushing himself beyond his limit in an attempt to fulfill his mission. As he passes out, he recalls Serendine's discomfort as he congratulated her and his brother on their political engagement. He wants the power to protect her. However, in the end, Sinbad emerges victorious. Sinbad receives Baal's power, and the dungeon deposits Drakon near the eastern border of Parthevia. Appearance Dragul model sheet 1.png|AoS full color model sheet Dragul model sheet 2.png Dragul reference sheet 1.png|Manga reference sheet Dragul reference sheet 2.png Dragul expression sheet 1.png Dragul expression sheet 2.png His sword is a type XVa Oakeshott. Assimilation Trivia * In early AoS art, his armor is depicted as partially silver like his brother's. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Household Members Category:Kingdom of Sindria Category:Parthevian Empire Category:Eight Generals